


Dangerous Liaisons

by BelladonnaWyck



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Cruel Intentions (1999), Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Older Man/Younger Man, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Werewolves, Will and Adam are 16 at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck
Summary: Loosely based off of Cruel Intentions, except with even more sex, drugs, and oh, werewolves!Thanks to the Kinkmeme for the support! <3





	Dangerous Liaisons

Will sighed heavily, expelling a large breath in a warm puff of air. It dissipated, useless against the late November chill. It was _freezing_ already, and he hated Baltimore. 

There was actual snow on the ground right now and it was clinging to his boots as he stomped through the yard to toss the garbage into the bin; it was supposed to be his brother’s turn tonight, but when did Adam ever do what he was told? 

Moving to Baltimore from the warm familiarity of Biloxi had been shit. But, apparently, love had been unexpected enough to Beau Graham after his first attempt at it had failed so miserably, that he absolutely had to follow Julia Froideveaux to the ends of the earth. 

And Julia, that was another story altogether. She had an annoying son, twenty years old and in college but he still lived at home so Will had to deal with him all the damn time; the man’s obsession with Will was painfully obvious. Julia herself was evil, and Will had been taught not to refer to women as such, but she was a stone-cold bitch. Will hated her, but more importantly, he hated how she treated his twin brother. She’d slapped Adam once, in front of Will, and left a visible, red palm print on his cheek and Will had wanted to claw her eyes out with his bare hands. 

Adam was, well, he was special, he was Will’s. 

***

“Fuck!” Adam groaned, come coating his fingers and Will’s thighs as he trembled his release. Will felt the burn of guilt churn low in the pit of his stomach like he always did, but it was often overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of his brother taking his pleasure. Adam was a creature of wild, blazing passion, guaranteed to scorch anyone he touched, and Will was just as powerless against his twin as everyone else. 

Adam grinned down at Will from his position on his lap, straddling Will’s still partially clothed thighs with his own, warm, sweat-shiny nude flesh. Will felt a wicked flash of arousal pulling at his groin just from the pretty, bite-swollen pull of Adam’s puffy, flushed lips.

“So good to me, I love you,” he murmured, leaning even closer to capture Will’s lips in a soft kiss. And this, these soft, liminal moments after the flames had started to cool and Adam was all soft and warm, pliant and content with sweat-matted curls hanging in his shining sea-glass eyes; these were the moments Will lived for. 

“Love you too, darlin’,” sometimes Will’s drawl still poured out, slow and sticky like molasses; Adam’s eyes would grow dark with arousal and he’d climb into Will’s lap, all shuddering, whimpering need and desperate desire. Will had always had a more pronounced accent, Adam choosing to sound more like the boarding school brats they now interacted with on a daily basis so that he could fit in more seamlessly. 

“Don’t fucking start with me, Willy. You know how I get when you start actin’ all sweet with me,” Adam chuckled, a bit of his own accent fading in as he started sliding sinful and slow down Will’s still heaving chest. He still hadn’t come, but it seemed that Adam wanted to remedy that as he palmed at Will’s swollen cock, teased his balls with his fingertips and then leaned close and swallowed Will’s entire shaft in one try. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that. So good,” Will let his hand rest on Adam’s nape, not willing to force him or guide him, just gently coaxing. Not that he needed to coax Adam to do anything, his brother was insatiable, wanton especially like this, when he wanted it to so badly he got squirmy and impatient. 

He couldn’t help as his hips bucked up at the wet heat, too tempting to ignore as he felt his cockhead bump against Adam’s throat. He let his hand drift down further, settling gently around Adam’s neck so he could feel the muscles flutter as he swallowed around Will over and over again, breathing little puffs of air through his nose that tickled the sparse smattering of hair around Will’s lower belly and groin. 

Adam had started talking to Will about sex when they were younger, but it had taken Will years before he’d let himself touch his brother, unable to get over how _wrong_ it felt. He knew he shouldn’t want him as badly as he did, shouldn’t feel so possessive and fiercely protective; shouldn’t be jealous when he saw Adam with other people. But he couldn’t push down the burning rage in the pit of his stomach when Adam hung off the arms of other guys at school, or let them kiss him, manhandle him against the lockers. 

He shouldn’t want to snap the necks of any person who’d ever looked at Adam lustfully, or want to scream with each new bruise that was revealed on his smooth, tanned skin. But Will, even at sixteen, found himself filled with the desperate need to mark his brother, to fit his own fingers into the fingerprint shaped marks all over his hips and thighs and brand him over those other’s bruises with his own. 

Adam maintained eye contact with Will the entire time, moving rhythmically up and down Will’s cock and only gagging softly, once, when Will got a bit too forceful with his hip thrusts. It was over in minutes, Will spilling into Adam’s mouth with a whimpering moan. 

Adam crawled back up Will’s body and kissed him, rough and bruising while the sharp tang of Will’s own come was still clinging to his lips; Will pushed his tongue into Adam’s mouth and licked across his teeth to collect more of the taste, like an animal starved for the familiar taste of its mate. 

Adam huffed out a laugh and collapsed onto his side, curling around Will. “I’m too fucking high to go to class tomorrow after that session with the soccer team, can you take my psych exam for me? It’s during your free period,” Adam pleaded around a yawn, pulling the blankets up over his nude body and tossing them over Will as well. 

It was immediately too hot underneath the sheets and Will finally managed to take his own clothes off, throwing them to the side of the bed in a messy pile that he could worry about in the morning. “Adam, you know Doctor Lecter is a stickler for attendance. What if he finds out it’s not you?” 

Adam laughed, closing his eyes and nuzzling Will’s shoulder. “No one ever fucking knows which one of us is which when we don’t want them to. It’ll be fine,” 

Within minutes, Will was soothed into sleep by the gentle snores of Adam tucked into his arms. 

***  
“Do you need a ride to school, Will? Franklyn was so close to Will that they were practically sharing air. He didn’t _hate_ the guy, exactly, but he certainly found him annoying and clingy. 

“No, Frankie. I’m alright, I’ll walk,” Will tried to force a smile and not roll his eyes. Franklyn’s obsession was harmless but that didn’t make it any less obnoxious. 

They lived a few blocks from campus, so they sometimes spent the weekends at home rather than on campus. This past weekend had been a mandatory family dinner and movie night so Will and Adam had been required to be home. He would be happy to be back in their shared dorm room tonight. 

Even though the boarding school, _Saint Sebastian’s Preparatory_ was so close to home, it felt like an oasis during the semester when they stayed on campus and rarely had to see their family. Will sometimes missed his dad, and he knew Adam did as well even though he’d never admit it, but it just wasn’t worth it to be in the same house as Julia. 

Will was shocked out of his thoughts as Franklyn dropped his drinking glass, too caught up in staring at Will to watch where he was trying to sit the glass down. Water seeped into the plush carpet and splashed up the table legs. 

Will sighed, gathering up his books and stuffing them into his bag. Adam was still sound asleep in their room, too hungover from whatever he’d done the night before to even attempt school; Will had told everyone that Adam had stayed on campus last night so no one would bother him. 

Will had swallowed his anger, forcing it so far down that it was only a simmering heat in his belly, as he appraised all of the new, bright purple splotches all over Adam’s inner thighs and along his slim hips. He knew Adam had gone to a party for the soccer team last night and he’d teased that he’d been fucked by the entire team; Will didn’t doubt it, his brother was a bit of a school slut. Even his lips were swollen and bruised, and certainly not only from the lazy blow job he’d given Will last night. 

“Bye, Will! Have a good day, or, I guess, week. Weeks? Will we see you this weekend?” Franklyn was sort of pathetic. 

“We won’t be back for at least a few weeks. Later, dude.” Will waved dismissively, walking out the door and stepping out into the frigid cold. Maybe he should have taken that ride. 

***  
“Mister Graham, you are very nearly late. You know the policy for tardiness, especially on test days,” Hannibal Lecter knew immediately that the boy walking into his classroom wasn’t Adam Graham. 

He gave him a quick once over and, from his body language and pristine school mandated uniform, he knew. Adam Graham, rebellious youth that he was, never had his shirt tucked in, rarely wore socks with his loafers and always had his top several buttons undone on his shirt. He also was never seen without his silver cross, Hannibal had smelled the burnt, chemical smell of cocaine the first day he’d seen the boy and knew what it held within, but no one else seemed the wiser. 

Even without the obvious slouched shoulders and avoidance of eye contact that Will always presented with, Hannibal would have known from the scent. Will always smelled of orange and mint, soothing; Adam smelled like clove smoke and cinnamon, sharp and spiced. 

Hannibal himself was a twin, though he and his brother had never had the opportunity to get up to such antics during their education. They were homeschooled for several years by their aunt and she always knew which of them was which. 

“Good morning. You are allowed one reference book, not the textbook, to respond to the following question that will comprise at least half of the test score,” Hannibal pointed to the chalkboard at the front of the room where his elegant, copperplate handwriting featured on the pristinely clean board. 

_Discuss the application of cognitive dissonance with regard to the Asch Conformity Experiments._

Hannibal was displeased to see the utter dread on some of the faces in the room. It was nearly the end of the semester, this was only a quiz and their final would be even tougher. He hated to say he had favorites, but he certainly had some students he preferred in his class over others. 

“The test will run for the duration of the full hour. You may begin.” 

Hannibal took a seat behind his desk and observed his classroom as students shuffled through their bags, selecting their one reference book, gathering pencils, notebooks and the like. 

He planned out dinner for that evening while he watched; his brother, Nigel, was staying with him temporarily so Hannibal would need to accommodate for the extra person. Perhaps braised lamb with a tart raspberry sauce and saffron roasted whole potatoes. 

He’d had a successful hunt last night, the body completely incinerated in his home’s basement except for a few tokens he kept for dinner. He had a wonderful Malbec he had been gifted that would pair perfectly with the succulent lamb. 

Hannibal preferred to kill as a man, Nigel was comfortable killing as a man and as a wolf, though he preferred the frantic energy the shift provided him. The lamb Hannibal slaughtered last night had been a runner, her meat lean and fine and he was sure it would be excellent tonight; a slow braise would make the meat tender and perfect. 

He spent the remainder of the hour planning his evening and deciding on who next to hunt. 

“Pencils down, books closed. Please pass your exam booklets to the front of your row. You are dismissed.” Hannibal announced, rapping his knuckles on his desk as he stood, approaching the first row of desks and collecting their exams. 

He waited as the students begin to filter out of the classroom, watching Will the entire time as he shuffled on anxious feet to follow his classmates. 

“Will, can you stay a moment?” He used his real name, hoping to catch him off guard, and it worked flawlessly. Will looked up immediately at his name and then seconds later his pupils grew wide with fear and the scent around him shifted to flint and matchsticks, the smoky flavor of a prey animal. Hannibal may not have known Will intimately, but he knew him well enough to know he was not prey; he was performing and Hannibal was _intrigued._

“How long did you know?” Will scuffed his foot ruefully against the gleaming hardwood. Hannibal suppressed the desire to admonish him.

“Since you walked in,” Hannibal didn’t smile, but it was a close thing, his lips twitching at the corners.

Will’s eyes grew wide. “Why’d you let me take that entire test if you knew it was me!” 

“I will allow whatever grade you make to stand in for your _own_ exam in my class tomorrow, but -“ he paused, watching Will for any signs of anxiety. He didn’t seem anxious, just curious. 

“You will stay after school today for one hour with me. I won’t write it up officially so that it does not go on your record, but I expect you here promptly at four this evening, and not a moment later.” 

Will nodded, shifting his bag further up his shoulder. “Yes, Sir, Doctor Lecter.” 

Hannibal watched him with gleaming eyes as he left the room and merged into the flow of students in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Kinkmeme again, for supporting this journey into filth! And thank you to anyone else who decides to read this and, hopefully, enjoys! xx


End file.
